marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Co-op IIX
Co-op IIX is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. *Select the side you want to fight on, and battle the opposition. Whats New Choose a side Starting for this Co Op event, your squad must choose a side to fight for (DC or Marvel). Your squad will form a company of the other squads from the same side and will battle the opposition. Gift When your squad has been formed, you will be presented with a the universe crossover card [Avenger Dark Claw|[Taloned Avenger Dark Claw. Use this card against either universe. New Cards Introduced *[Knight Batman|[Dark Knight Batman]] Legendary *[this universe Captain America|[Beyond this universe Captain America]] UR *[Avenger Dark Claw|[Taloned Avenger Dark Claw]] *[Wonder Robin|[Boy Wonder Robin]] SSR *[of Atlantis Aquaman|[Sword of Atlantis Aquaman]] SR *[of Power Green Lantern|[Ring of Power Green Lantern]] Rare *[of Steel Superman|[Man of Steel Superman]] UR *[Lightning Flash|[Flash Lightning Flash]] SSR *[Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] SR *[Namor|[Underwater Namor]] Rare Raider Cards New Card Raiders= Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Danger Card Boosts *This time you'll be able to raise the boost you get from Danger cards. Each time you use a certain number of RDS, the boost that Danger cards in your main deck provide will go up. *You can raise the boost of your Danger cards 5 times each. *Danger cards' boosts reset when you fuse, trade, or gift them. *After their boosts reset, you can raise them up to 5 times again. * Rewards Personal= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-50 | [of Steel Superman|[Man of Steel Superman]] (U Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Scratchcard x5 500,000 Silver Card Stock +10 | |- | 51-300 | [of Steel Superman|[Man of Steel Superman]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Scratchcard x5 500,000 Silver Card Stock +8 | |- | 301-999 |[Lightning Flash|[Flash Lightning Flash]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +6 | |- | 1001-3000 | [Lightning Flash|[Flash Lightning Flash]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +6 | |- | 3001-4999 | [Lightning Flash|[Flash Lightning Flash]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +5 | |- | 5001-8000 | [Lightning Flash|[Flash Lightning Flash]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +5 | |- | 8001-9999 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +4 | |- | 10001-15000 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +4 | |- | 15001-19999 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 20001-29999 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 30001-39999 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 40001-49999 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 50001-59999 | [Namor|[Underwater Namor]] (Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 60001-69999 | [Namor|[Underwater Namor]] (Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 70001-79999 | [Namor|[Underwater Namor]] (Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 80001-89999 | [Namor|[Underwater Namor]] (Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 90001-99999 | [The Thing|[Breaker The Thing]] (Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 100001-200000 | [Namor|[Underwater Namor]] (Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +1 | |- | 200001-500000 | 200,000 Silver [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x1 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Power Mandarin|[Ancestral Power Mandarin]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-150 | [Lightning Flash|[Flash Lightning Flash]] (SS Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +3 Minimum Co-op Rating of 1,200,000 or higher | |- | 151-1000 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 300,000 or higher | |- | 1001-3000 | [Lives Catwoman|[Nine Lives Catwoman]] (S Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 270,000 or higher | |- | 3001-7000 | [Namor|[Underwater Namor]] (Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 90,000 or higher | |- | 7001-30000 | [Namor|[Underwater Namor]] (Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 60,000 or higher | |- | 30001-80000 | [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 30,000 or higher | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 6= |-| 7= ISO Shard Rewards - Blue/Cyan Shards Rewards= * * [of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson|[Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson]] (U Rare) * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'You'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.)' *'Once you snag a UR Cosmic Cube, that space on the bonus wheel changes to [of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson|[Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson]]. - Magenta Shards Rewards= * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (5) * Cosmic Canister (30) *'In sessions where you beat an S or SS rank company and receive between 1,000 and 499,999 personal co-op rating, you will receive a magenta ISO-8 shard.''' }} Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table